An unmanned vehicle, which may also be referred to as an autonomous vehicle, is a vehicle capable of travel without a physically-present human operator. Various types of unmanned vehicles exist for various different environments. For instance, unmanned vehicles exist for operation in the air, on the ground, underwater, and in space. Unmanned vehicles also exist for hybrid operations in which multi-environment operation is possible. Unmanned vehicles may be provisioned to perform various different missions, including payload delivery, exploration/reconnaissance, imaging, public safety, surveillance, or otherwise. The mission definition will often dictate a type of specialized equipment and/or configuration of the unmanned vehicle.
Controlling unmanned vehicles can be problematic especially when there are a large number of vehicles in close proximity. Crashes may irreparably damage the vehicles, and pose a hazard for people in the vicinity of the moving vehicles.